Happen
by Sve Ann
Summary: Hanya sepotong cerita tentang kekesalan seorang Hatano yang kalah taruhan (Kaminaga x Hatano) #NoticeMeEvent


**Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali hanya sebatas hiburan semata.

Warning : Penuh umpatan, ggawur, OOC, Plotless, hiperbola dan keburukan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan sakit perasaan(?) yang membaca.

* * *

Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent yang diselenggarakan oleh Profe_Fest

* * *

Seusai menyambangi ruangan sang pemimpin (yang atas perintah langsung pemilik _Gilda_ ), Odagiri kembali ke ruang kerja dengan buah tangan dalam genggaman. Para rekan yang awalnya sibuk menganalisa berkas neraca diatas meja, secara perlahan perhatiannya disita. Lirikan dari tujuh pasang mata mengiringi dentuman sepatu _boot_ berkulit yang menggema dalam ruangan.

Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Maka Odagiri pun mengambil sikap.

Gulungan perkamen dalam genggaman digelar ditengah-tengah meja yang bersih dari berkas laporan. Dan sesuai dugaan, lima dari tujuh pria dalam ruangan (bukan termasuk dirinya) mengepung meja dengan binar antusias terbayang di wajah.

Odagiri menggeser langkah dari meja yang dijadikan lokasi pertukaran.

"Undangan pernikahan dari keluarga istana ya."

Amari yang menyambut pertama kali. Siulan kagum menjadi penutup rasa penasaran yang membendung.

"Menarik sekali! Haha—"

Kaminaga yang kedua dalam memberikan tanggapan. Wajah jenakanya semakin terlihat konyol saat ia mengumbar tawa cemooh.

"Hmm… _begitu_ ya akhirnya. Picisan murahan."

Kali ini Hatano yang menyuarakan pendapat. Pandangan bosan masih dilemparkan seperti biasa, nyatanya isi berita sama sekali tidak memuaskan hasrat penasaran yang terpendam.

"Terdengar seperti kau begitu cemburu dengan putri Marie, Hatano."

Lontaran cemooh kembali datang dari Kaminaga, yang seketika memacu emosi si pemuda belah tengah.

"Bangsat kau jelmaan domba! Jangan kaitkan aku dengan orang-orang _rendahan_ seperti mereka."

Kerah yang dilingkari cravat pun dijambak penuh gusar. Wajah bosan si pelaku digantikan erangan penuh amukan. Sang calon korban tindak kekerasan hanya menyungging cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah Hatano-san," Jitsui yang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan menginterupsi pengantar angkara murka, "jika kau marah-marah begitu, bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Kaminaga-san ada benarnya."

Tanpa melepas cengkeraman, satu tangan yang bebas menggebrak meja hingga berdebum keras. Odagiri yang sejak awal menyingkir sampai harus memejamkan mata karena gentar.

"Bedebah kau Setan!"

Yang disumpahi hanya mengurai tawa lirih, tidak ingin ikut terbawa arus emosi atau adu jotos akan terjadi. Si pemuda yang tersulut nyala api justru semakin _menekuk_ ekspresi.

"Oh—" lelaki yang dalam cengkeraman mengusung _cengiran_ usil, "sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan kurban untuk pesta akhir pekan."

Orang yang dituju sedikit bergidik di tempatnya berdiam. Amari yang berdiri diseberang meja terkiki geli. Miyoshi dan Jitsui yang masih memilih duduk dibalik meja kerja akhirnya ikut tersedot antensinya, melempar pandangan pada Odagiri yang menghembuskan nafas terbebani.

Yah, tanpa diumbar pun ia memahami arti pandangan menuntut dari dua makhluk yang lihai beradu mulut.

"Seperti yang diduga oleh suara mayoritas, _Dutchess_ _of_ Avignon, Marie Torres akhirnya memilih untuk menikah dengan _Duke of_ Clarence, Alain Leiner."

Fukumoto, tanpa menghentikan gerak pena bulu diatas kertas pun ikut menyahut, "ralat, Odagiri. Bukan _memilih_ tapi _dipaksa_."

Tazaki yang bersandar pada kusen jendela hanya mampu menggeleng dalam menanggapi. Tak perlu ditanyakan darimana sang lelaki yang tertinggi mendapatkan informasi yang begitu merinci. Terkadang pasar yang sering disambangi bukan hanya menyajikan barang dagangan tetapi juga liputan terkini perihal keluarga kerajaan. Bisa diraih dengan harga murah bahkan secara cuma-cuma.

"Kurasa Putra Mahkota akan merasa terkhianati oleh keinginan adiknya sendiri."

Ujaran kali ini dibuka oleh Miyoshi. Kedua _cinnamon roll_ mengerling jenuh, Tazaki yang menyadari ikut menyumbangkan cemooh.

"Kenapa tidak? Toh dia sudah memiliki incaran yang ( _salah_ ) lain untuk dikagumi."

Sang pawang merpati tidak menyeluruh dalam mengungkapkan pernyataan diri, jadilah kata dalam kurung hanya disimpan dalam hati. Ia masih terlalu sayang nyawa jika harus dipersembahkan pada jelmaan Penjaga Neraka.

Seringai dipulas, dalam hati Miyoshi meringis kecut, " _sepertinya_ aku paham siapa yang kau maksud, Tazaki."

"Kau pasti memahaminya _dengan baik_ , Miyoshi."

Sebelum topik utama mengabur dibawa suasana, Jitsui kembali menarik perhatian para penghuni ruangan dengan gerakan ringan berupa geseran kursi. Deritnya memang tak cukup untuk mengembalikan ricuh, maka ia mengumbar lontaran kalimat yang masuk dalam rencana gelap.

"Semuanya… aku pamit sebentar ya."

Amari yang memahami kini ikut mengantar sulutan api, tatapan yang dibubuhi seringai disampaikan pada pemuda yang paling muda. "Mau kemana Jitsui?"

Senyum dipulas, nada riang pun ikut disampaikan, "toko busana Terajima, mengambil pesanan gaun pesta untuk pekan depan."

Kaminaga, tanpa dosa kembali mengumbar kikikan tawa. Wajah pemuda mungil yang masih mengekang kerah bajunya kini sepenuhnya merah membatasi rasa geram pada orang yang tengah melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"SIALAN KAU JITSUI!

Yang disumpahi membalikkan punggung, mengumbar senyum gulali pengganti bias jiwa yang tak lagi suci, "terimakasih atas doanya, Hatano-san. Dan…" lirik mata digulirkan pada lelaki tertinggi dalam ruangan, bukannya dipudar, senyum manis malah semakin diumbar. "Fukumoto-san tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku nanti."

Odagiri ditengah ruangan memutar bola mata kemudian menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari meja yang menjadi korban amukan sang terdakwa kalah taruhan.

"Selamat Kaminaga, dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, anganmu akan menjadi kenyataan."

"BANGSAT KAU MALING!"

—sambutan selanjutnya adalah debuman keras dari meja yang berhasil dikandaskan salah satu kakinya.

* * *

 **A/N** : -Gilda : semacam serikat kerja di Eropa sekitar abad ke 18.

Yah, setting dan latar sesungguhnya saya maksudkan terjadi di dataran Eropa sekitar abad 17an akhir. Tetapi mohon pandang ini hanya sebagai karya fiksi karena dominan(?) adalah hasil imajinasi ngawur saya.

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.

salam,

Sve


End file.
